nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Need for Speed: ProStreet
Need for Speed: ProStreet is the 11th game in the Need for Speed series and was announced by Electronic Arts on May 31, 2007. ProStreet is the first game since Need for Speed: Porsche Unleashed to feature car damage affecting performance. ProStreet was released on November 13, 2007 in North America and on November 23, 2007 in Europe after its release date was delayed from October 31, 2007. ProStreet is different from many of the previous titles in the Need For Speed series because of its focus on real world racing physics. The title focuses on realistic performance including damage. Effective braking will help players turn corners well. Body upgrades affect aerodynamics and subsequently performance. Nitrous can no longer be recharged and is only available in limited quantities. ProStreet largely focus on the career mode which involves several race organisations that host race days. Game Modes 'Career' Career Mode allows players to unlock new vehicles and tuning parts. Players progress through the career mode by beating a series of "race days." Players complete the career mode upon defeating the "Street King" and the kings of each event type discipline. Race days are a set of races held at a single location and track. Placing in an event on the race day will earn the player points. Players can complete all the events on a race day to earn enough points to win the race day or even "dominate" it. Players will earn additional cash prizes upon dominating a race day. Players will unlock locked race days with every win and domination of a race day. A race organisation starts with one race day and a challenge race day which provides cars for the player to use at no cost. Players can pick one of the provided cars as a prize after winning a challenge race day. Players can participate in the Super Promotion race day after winning enough race days in single organisation. Players will be able to compete in the next tier of race days after winning a Super Promotion. 'Grip King' *Ray Krieger is the Grip King as well as the leader of Grip Runners and participates in G-Effect events. He drives a 2008 BMW M3 E92. 'Speed King' *Nate Denver is the Speed King as well as the leader of Boxcut and participates in Nitrocide events. He drives a 1965 Pontiac GTO. 'Drag King' *Karol Monroe is the Drag King as well as the leader of After Mix and participates in Rogue Speed events. She drives a 2005 Ford Mustang GT. 'Drift King' *Aki Kimura is the Drift King as well as the leader of Touge Union and participates in Noise Bomb events. He drives a 1995 Mazda RX-7. 'Showdown King' *Ryo Watanabe is the Showdown and Street King as well as the leader of Apex Glide and participates in Super Promotion events. He drives a 2008 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X. 'Event Types' *'Grip' - Players race with up to seven other racers on a closed race course with a set number of laps. The winner is the first racer to cross the finish line in the final lap. :*'Grip Class' - Up to eight racers take part in a race split into two teams with different performance classes with each having four racers. The winner is the first racer of their team to cross the finish line in the final lap. :*'Time Attack' - Players race with up to seven other racers on a closed race course with a set number of laps. The winner is the racer to set the fastest total time on a course. *'Speed Challenge' - Players race with up to seven other racers on a closed race A to B course. The winner is the first racer to cross the finish line. The courses are generally designed for players to hit very high speeds. *'Drag' - Racers face off against each other in a knock-out tournament. Two racers at a time race against each other to see who can complete either a 1/4 or 1/2 mile straight course in the quickest time. Drag events require the use of manual gear changes. *'Drift' - Players take it in turns to see who can earn the most points from successfully sliding their car around a series of corners along a set course. The winner is the racer with the highest amount of combined points. Quick Race Players can freely choose cars and race them in a race day they've created. Players can choose the events, location and courses. Damage Vehicles can have their performances affected by the condition of their components. Lightly damaged vehicles will see a small drop in performance. Fairly damaged vehicles will see noticeably reduced performance, faulty steering or failing suspension. Heavily damaged vehicles will see a significant reduction in performance, steering and suspension. A vehicle will become "Totalled" if it reaches, exceeds its damage resistance or flips over. The vehicle will be unable to compete or finish an event and the player will forfeit that same event. Players cannot repair their vehicles during an event but can be repaired by either payment or markers whilst outside an event. Damaged or totalled vehicles are prohibited to enter race days. Car List 'Customisation' The "My Cars" feature is not available in ProStreet. Players can only specifically modify their vehicles for certain events. Any car in ProStreet can get four tuning setups for every race mode of the game - Grip, Drag, Drift and Speed Challenges. These setups are known as Blueprints. Cars won in Super Promotion cannot be changed in any manner. Tuning is similar to that seen in Carbon as players can modify a vehicle's parameters with sliding dials. Players can modify their car to rise its performance tier. Visual tuning has been drastically changed compared to older titles as bodykits can be adjusted for downforce and top speed in a windtunnel using Autosculpt. Exploits/Bugs The short development time of ProStreet has seen the creation of several exploits and bugs within the final released game. Category:Need for Speed Series Category:Games